


wish you were sober

by startlingstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drunk confessions, Fluff, M/M, but not really, drunk oikawa, oikawa barfs on iwachan's shoes, semi-requited love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startlingstars/pseuds/startlingstars
Summary: Oikawa can be an asshole, yes, but it is written in the laws of the universe that Oikawa is an asshole Hajime had always been happy to take care of.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 19
Kudos: 164





	wish you were sober

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is the first iwaoi fic i've finished and posted. i apologize beforehand if there are any grammatical mistakes or storywriting errors, english isn't my first language.
> 
> the title and the story are inspired by conan gray's new single!
> 
> lastly, thank you to moony, ang, and rozalie for being my beta readers.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Hajime is a good guy. He helps his juniors with their homework and always remembers to water his plants. He takes care of stray animals and volunteers at the local vet. He calls his mother every day without fail and visits his hometown every month.

Hajime is a good guy. So, he doesn’t understand why the gods cursed him with Oikawa Tooru. He doesn’t understand how the majority of his life has revolved around Oikawa, from diapers to play dates to school to volleyball to first loves to first kisses to now, roommates. And most of all, Hajime doesn’t understand why he’s okay with it.

He doesn’t mind taking care of Oikawa. He’d feign annoyance at Hanamaki calling him “Oikawa’s babysitter” (although he’d hit Oikawa for agreeing). Being a caretaker seems to be imprinted all over Hajime’s DNA—his mother had been a nurse—so it comes off as no surprise when he decided to pursue a medical degree in the University of Tokyo. It also comes off as no surprise to anyone when he decided to room with Oikawa in university—the two had always been a package deal, anyway. Oikawa can be an asshole, yes, but it is written in the laws of the universe that Oikawa is an asshole Hajime had always been happy to take care of.

But not this time. Not now.

Because right now, Hajime has Oikawa’s arm slung over his shoulder, completely shit-faced and incapable of rational thinking, even more so than usual. Hajime’d forgone his shoes ever since Oikawa hurled the content of his stomach on Hajime’s new pair of Adidas. And being drunk out of his mind meant that he couldn’t even be bothered to _apologize._

The cherry on top of it all is that the last train heading towards Nezu had departed an hour ago, which is a big problem because 1.) Hajime doesn’t trust himself to find alternative subway routes because despite his reputation for responsibility and all that mature people stuff, he is hopeless at directions and 2.) Oikawa would fry Hajime alive if he finds out they took the taxi because that shit’s _expensive._

So this leaves Hajime no choice but to walk the 20 minutes home with a slurring Oikawa who could barely walk, in just his socks, no less. Hajime thanks the Hajime from 18 hours ago for having the good sense to wear the thick, fuzzy socks his mother knitted for him. He just wishes Oikawa had the good sense of shutting the fuck up because regardless of how he looks, Oikawa is _heavy._ And Oikawa’s back pressed onto his means that he vibrates with every word he slurs out, and it’s giving Hajime that warm, tingly feeling in his stomach that’s all too familiar. Hajime does not like it. Nope. Not a bit, not at all, thank you very much!

“Iwaaaaaa-channnnnnn,” Oikawa whines. The tips of his tousled hair tickle Hajime’s neck and suddenly all the heat of Okinawa in the summer pooled in his chest.

He tries to quell down his creeping smile and grunts, “What’s it this time, idiot?”

“It’ss soooo coldddddd and I reallyyyy reaaaaaaaaally want some milkbr—oooohh is that a UFO?? Iwa-chan!!!”

“No, that’s just a plane passing. You should’ve listened to me when I told you to bring your warmer coat, idiot!”

“Ughhhhh Iwa-chan I’m not gonna…. ugly… jacket!”

“Speak properly or not at all, Trashykawa!”

Oikawa murmurs something against his shoulder, too quiet for Hajime to hear anything as he fights the noisy night winds. After five minutes of walking, Hajime thought for one terrifying moment that his best friend had fallen asleep. He’s just about to nudge him awake when Oikawa speaks up, clear as day, “Iwa-chan?”

The gentle tone in his voice startles Hajime and he almost drops Oikawa. But he manages to say a “What?”

There’s silence. Then Oikawa breaks into a singsong, “I loooooveeeee you!!!!~”

 _Now_ Hajime drops Oikawa for real, eliciting an “OWW!!!” from the latter. But Hajime can’t bring himself to move a toenail forward to pick him up, in fact, he’s too stunned to sense any nerve in his feet. If before it was the Okinawan summer heat flickering in his chest, now his whole body burns like the Sahara Desert as he stands still, mouth gaping like his goldfish back at Miyagi. For a dumb second Hajime thought he was astral-projecting, and he stops himself before he gets in too deep (he shouldn’t have let Oikawa talk him into watching alien movies).

He carries Oikawa on his back all the way home. They make it back in less than 10. With much struggle and blushing, Hajime strips Oikawa out of last night’s clothes and into his favorite alien pajamas (he knows how cranky Oikawa gets when he wakes up in soiled clothes). He makes sure Oikawa has a few gulps of water before tucking him into bed. Oikawa passes out as soon as he hits the mattress.

* * *

It’s cliché, and a little bit creepy, but Hajime finds himself unable to look away from Tooru’s sleeping face. His eyelids are closed shut. There’s a little drool on the side of his mouth. 

Hajime thinks he looks like an Angel.

Contrary to what most people think, Iwaizumi Hajime does not actually mind Oikawa Tooru. He doesn’t mind cleaning Tooru’s barf out of his shoes just as he never minded wiping off his snot in kindergarten. He doesn’t mind leaving his childhood bedroom’s window open every night, just so Tooru could crawl in. He doesn’t mind carrying Tooru home after a night of partying in god-knows-whose even if it means freezing his ass off in the cold Tokyo air. Because it’s written in their universe that for every act of service Hajime had done, Oikawa would repay them a thousand times over whenever he gets the chance to.

And so, Hajime tries to tell himself that he doesn’t mind, _not even a little bit_ , when Oikawa ends up spending the night elsewhere than their apartment sometimes. He tries to tell himself that his mind doesn’t wander to what Oikawa could possibly be doing or _who._

Hajime doesn’t mind that the only time Oikawa could ever confess his feelings is when he’s near blacked-out too drunk to remember anything the next day. It’s almost like a fantasy that’d be broken as soon as they wake up the next day, so fleeting that it feels like a dream. He tries to tell himself that he can be satisfied with this; longing gazes and Oikawa’s drunken “I love you”s he could never bring himself to confirm. No, he doesn’t mind it at all.

He just wishes he could say it sober. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> i hope i write iwaoi according to your liking. if you enjoyed the fic and/or you have any constructive criticism, i'm happy to hear it all in the comments.
> 
> have a nice day :-)


End file.
